


控制

by laoshan07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 差不多就是一个新来的被大佬操到服的故事……监狱背景为了情节瞎写的ooc！ooc预警





	控制

托尼•斯塔克走进房间的时候几乎吸引了房间里所有人的目光。他的脸蛋无疑算的上是好看的，尤其是那双棕色的大眼睛，令人难以抑制地想象它们湿漉漉的样子。比他的脸蛋更吸引人的是那个挺翘结实的臀部，能让人看得胯下一紧。几乎所有人的目光都黏在了上面——这预示着这个新来的男人很可能会有不太好过的几天。而托尼•斯塔克的目光则被中间位置上的那个金发男人给吸引了。他有一头金色长发，骨架高大，肌肉处处隆起，像是要冲破衣服的束缚，充满了暴力的暗示。此刻他正在无聊地翻弄着手指，神情随意，但没有一个人愿意靠近他。估计他就是这里的老大了。

托尼能感受到那些黏在他身上的目光，空气似乎陷入了某种胶着，他为此感到有些烦躁。他站起来，走进隔间的厕所。当他转身想出去时，听见另一个人推门进来。下一秒，他被一个人猛地推到了墙上。那个金发男人摁着他的肩膀把他抵在墙上，垂下湛蓝的眼睛看着他：“托尼•斯塔克？”

“你是谁？”托尼皱着眉头看他。男人挑了挑眉毛，“索尔。”

像只炫耀领地的蠢狮子，托尼心想，虽然他只是来做个短期旅行的，但他也不想惹上什么麻烦。他侧了侧身，想躲开索尔摁着他的手，“让我出去。”

而索尔却加重了手上的力度，略带挑衅地看着他，另一只手甚至隔着衣服摸着他的屁股。那让托尼头皮发麻，下意识地挥起拳头，“ 你干什么？”

而他的拳头被索尔轻而易举地接住了。索尔的手掌紧紧包裹着托尼的拳头，“你想被我上，还是被外面那群人轮着上？”

“我他妈的就非要被人上？” 

索尔低沉浑厚的笑声响了起来，“你他妈的是不是不知道你进来的时候有多少人盯着你的屁股？”他一把捏住了托尼的臀肉，反复揉捏着。健壮的胸肌顺势往前挤了挤，把托尼整个挤到了墙上。托尼扭动身体，却发现自己被身前这巨大的身体完全占据，围困在肌肉围墙里，这家伙的肩膀怎么会那么宽？

“有几个男人能有你这样的屁股？嗯？”他得寸进尺地大力揉捏着托尼极富弹性的臀肉，指尖在臀缝里滑来滑去。

“操你妈的！”托尼选择了他唯一还能动弹的胳膊，而索尔又一次轻而易举地正面接住了拳头摁在墙上，毫无疑问地显示了两人力量的悬殊，“被我干总比被外面那群人干好，嗯？”他把手指塞进托尼嘴里，戳顶着舌头下面的嫩肉让他无法合上牙关，只能发出‘呜呜’的抗议。直到两根手指都湿漉漉的他才抽出手指。“别喊得太响，外面的人都听着呢。”他一把扯掉托尼的裤子，把托尼舔的湿漉漉的手指猛地挤进小穴。托尼的喉咙里发出一声低吼，毫无预兆地强制进入让他感到肌肉撕裂般的疼痛。

“你他妈是不是疯了！”

“这是为了你好，我可不想把你弄得第一天就进医务室。”索尔缓缓搅动着手指，那里真是棒极了，没有扩张的肌肉紧紧地包裹着他的手指，几乎像是在吸吮，这个想法让他早已硬挺的下身更加胀痛，“你的屁股不仅好看，还紧得不行。”

“你给我出去！”

“你可以再大声一点，反正外面的人都知道我们在干什么了。”他忽然在托尼的耳边低语，“你最好抱着我的脖子。”

“什么？”下一秒托尼发出一声惊呼，索尔猛地抓住他的双腿抗在了胳膊上，出于保持平衡的本能他不得不伸手搂住了索尔的脖子。他能够看到索尔不知道什么时候拉开了裤子，粗大得惊人的老二正抵在他的穴口，天，他是外星人吗？被这玩意儿干，会死人的吧？托尼拼命扭动腰部想要挣脱，却不敢放开作为支撑的手。

索尔皱眉，“乖一点。”他用力分开托尼的双腿，粗硬的老二对准小穴一插到底。“你他妈的——”这可比两根手指刺激太多了，托尼一瞬间有一种自己被巨棒捅穿的错觉。索尔停顿了一下，感受老二被紧紧包裹的快感，随即大开大合地抽插起来。他的双手托住托尼的臀肉用力向外掰开，让自己的老二能够操得更深。托尼几乎全部挂在他的身上，只能可怜地紧紧搂住索尔的脖子承受着猛烈地冲击。

“你他妈的是要操死我？”

“你喜欢这个，嗯？”索尔低头看着托尼抬头的老二。粗暴入侵的阴茎那巨大的尺寸几乎撑开了小穴边缘所有褶皱，托尼被彻底完全打开，又狠狠地填满，前列腺也不间断地受到猛烈的攻击，他难以抑制地有了感觉。疼痛和快感混合在一起，让他的感官混乱神智混沌，只有肉棒反复操进身体的感觉最为真实。

“我能把你操射。”

索尔把托尼整个托起来，以便固定住他的腰肢，像是抱着一只大玩具，然后开始对着敏感点进行又一轮地疯狂进攻。老天，这家伙怎么会有那么好的体力……那些鼓起的、性感的肌肉……托尼被疯狂的快感刺激得双眼失神、溢出泪水，到最后几乎是哭叫着求饶。监狱的隔音糟糕极了，托尼的哭叫呻吟几乎让外面的每一个人下体胀痛。但没有任何一个人敢进去分一杯羹——如果还想要命的话。

托尼几乎是尖叫着射了出来，但他痛苦地意识到小穴里那根硕大的东西丝毫没有疲惫的迹象，而他的肠肉正不知羞耻地紧紧吸着它。

“你看，我碰也没有碰那里，你就射了。” 索尔的声音带着低沉的笑意，他缓缓抽出阴茎，一时无法合拢的小穴简直像是在做下流的邀请。他把托尼放下，把他翻了个儿摁在墙上，从背后再次狠狠掰开他的臀肉，然后一插到底。突如其来的刺激让托尼低喘一声，他已经被完全操开了，只剩下被填满的满足感。索尔再次大开大合地操干起来，一只手握住托尼的阴茎熟练地撸动着。刚刚经历高潮的托尼在前后的双重刺激下完全无法站稳，不住向下滑去，正好让那根粗大的阴茎一次次插得更深。索尔总是恶意地整根抽出再全部进入，他一次又一次地被顶起来。而他的阴茎也正在索尔的手里积聚欲望，重新挺立。他感觉自己被完全控制着，身前和身后，神智和欲望。高强度的刺激让他很快就产生了再次射精的欲望，伴随着他愈发急促的喘息，索尔恰到好处地摁住前端抑制即将喷射的精潮。这让托尼快要疯了，他难耐地扭动腰部，“放开……放开……让我射出来……”

而索尔却将阴茎完全抽了出来，托尼陷入了完全的空虚，只有迫不及待释放的欲望驱使着他本能地想要磨蹭身后摁住他的人。“你要听话，托尼。求我操你，求我我就让你爽。”索尔的龟头在小穴外缓缓磨蹭着，控制着前面的指尖有意无意地划过囊袋，这让托尼双腿发抖。他意识到自己的确被完全控制了，而身体的空虚和欲望的膨胀让他近乎失去理智，他喘息着出声，“求你，求你操我——”

他甚至来不及说完最后一个字，那根巨大的阴茎再次狠狠操进了他的身体，不带任何技巧、纯粹释放欲望的高强度抽插。身后的人终于放弃折磨他，转而专注于自己的欲望。快感和疼痛让他无法控制地呻吟起来，带着薄茧的手终于放开，他再一次哭叫着达到了高潮，白色的浊液激烈地喷射而出，比前一次来临地更加猛烈。他的眼睛因为泪水而模糊，脑海里一片空白，思绪几乎无法连贯。而屁股里那根粗硬的东西也终于喷射出股股液体，将他全部填满。索尔用胳膊撑住托尼高潮后无力的身体，阴茎缓缓抽出，白色的浊液顺着托尼的大腿根缓缓流下。索尔对此满意极了，低头亲吻托尼的耳廓，“以后会和你相处愉快的，托尼。”


End file.
